Jeux de Dupes
by cellulose
Summary: Chap 5 et 6! Le slash est une espèce en voix d'extinction chez moi... Probablement parce que je lui donne des coups de matraque... Quoi qu'il en soit, Irene est toujours LA femme...
1. Welcome back

Encore une victime de Benedict Cumberbatch... Lui qui chasse les tueurs...

Apparemment je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire ce genre de scènes au sujet de Sherlock, quelque soit son époque...

Celle-ci devait seulement n'être qu'un kiffe collatéral à l'état de frénésie engendré par le regardage d'un épisode de la série, sans contexte ni suite, encore moins de scénario, mais elle gonfle, elle gonfle, elle prend de plus en plus de place et... fini par devenir une fic...

Enjoy...

Trois semaines. Entières. Calmes, silencieuses, sereines, insupportables. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment des dizaines, des centaines de fois et il détestait cela autant que cette période de l'année la dernière ligne droite avant Noël. C'était toujours la même rengaine. Les criminels chroniques et les impulsifs ponctuels se terraient dans leur trou, immobiles et discrets pour se faire oublier. Le calme avant la tempête. Qui arriverait au matin du 25 décembre lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient tous, assaillis d'un furieux désir de violence et de mort sanglante, ne supportant plus tous ces gens heureux. Le bonheur et la joie des autres, même aussi hypocrite qu'à Noël les renvoyaient toujours à leur propre solitude. Alors commencerait une longue période où Scotland Yard serait désespérément débordé et où Sherlock se verrait dans l'obligation de refuser ses demandes au secours, ainsi que celles des particuliers qui voudraient faire la lumière sur le meurtre de leur grand-tante Mildred. Pendant quelques semaines en tout cas le temps que le ménages soit fait et que les enquêtes sur les crimes les plus simplets soient bouclées et que ne restent que les affaires intéressantes et tordues. A ce moment seulement, Sherlock pourrait recommencer à répondre au téléphone, mais pas avant, même s'il priait déjà pour que ce jour se dépêche d'arriver. Il déprimait encore plus quand il songeait qu'il lui restait au moins un mois et demi à attendre. Enfin, grâce à Dieu, il n'avait pas à fêter Noël…

Alors il attendait, étendu en pyjama et peignoir, sur le canapé, les yeux rivés au plafond. John était chez Sarah et Mrs. Hudson venait apparemment de revenir de ses emplettes. Voyage au bout de l'ennui…

- Pfff… Souffla-t-il.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse…

Il se crispa. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre toutes celles de Londres et du reste du monde.

- Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Il suffit que je tourne le dos combien Huit mois ? Et te voilà qui déprime comme un enfant de cinq ans à qui on aurait confisqué son vélo ou ses cartes pokémon…

Il fut pris d'une brûlante envie de se retourner et de lui demander ce qu'était un pokémon, mais il état absolument exclu de lui faire face. Il se contenta de fixer le plafond comme… un enfant de cinq ans…

- Étonnant que tu n'ais même pas reconnu mon pas dans les escaliers. Tu dois vraiment être au bord du coma. Mrs. Hudson est toujours aussi bavarde à ce que je vois. Watson est sorti j'espère.

- Sherlock ferma les yeux, irrité. Bien entendu, plus rien de sa vie depuis les huit derniers mois ne lui était inconnu.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Parfait. Il me tarde de le rencontrer.

- Il l'entendit retirer ses chaussures.

- Comment va ton frère ?

- Tu peux le lui demander toi-même, il a fait mettre un mouchard sous la table basse et nous écoute probablement en ce moment depuis son bureau.

- Oh… Et bien bonsoir Mycroft, j'espère que vous vous portez bien.

- Il vient sûrement d'ouvrir la bouche par réflexe pour te répondre avant de se rendre compte que tu ne pouvais pas l'entendre. Quel abruti…

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne croit que ce qu'il voit, tu es très imaginatif…

- Ca fait trente-deux ans que le vois. Je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer.

- Et si nous parlions d'autre chose ?

- Excellente idée.

- Oh tiens, c'est un charmant contraste…

- Mmh ? Fit-il toujours sans bouger.

- Sur le mur je veux dire. A droite l'affiche bleue avec la tête de mort immaculée et à gauche le smiley jaune plein d'impactes de balles… Les parfaits contraires.

- Ca ne te rappelle rien ?

- C'est une jolie métaphore. Tu l'as faite en pensant à nous ?

- A quoi d'autre sinon ?

Il ferma les yeux et laissa son bras pendre dans le vide. Sans avoir à la regarder, il sut qu'elle souriait. Lui aussi était content qu'elle soit là.

Son téléphone sonna.

- Tu ne décroches pas ?

- C'est la sonnerie de la légiste.

_- La _légiste ?

- Une pauvre créature transparente aussi expressive que ses cadavres.

-Tu es cruel.

- Non. Honnête.

- Et si elle avait du nouveau ?

- Lestrade m'aurait déjà contacté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut alors ?

La sonnerie cessa.

- Certainement m'inviter à diner ou à boire un verre.

- Pauvre et naïve petite chose qui ne voit pas que ce qu'elle croit être le prince est en fait un monstre de glace… Commenta-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie.

- Comme tu dis. Et pauvre et vulnérable petite créature qui revient toujours à son bourreau.

- Moi au moins je suis consciente du danger que j'encoure.

- Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de tourner autour comme un chaton autour d'un pitbull, preuve que tu es plus folle que simplement inconsciente.

- Ah, tu sais comment sont les chats, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête…

- … Ne disent rien sur eux et s'en vont sans dire au revoir.

- J'espère que j'ai une sonnerie attitrée aussi.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu daigne me révéler ton numéro...

Elle avait continué à avancer et se tenait maintenant à sa hauteur. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts qui frôlaient presque sa jambe et du les retenir de s'y promener.

- Et si c'est Lestrade qui appelle ?

- Tu sais bien que je décrocherai.

- En ce cas, tu permets que j'éteigne ton mobil ? Pour t'empêcher d'être tenté…

- Si tu veux. Mais il n'appellera pas…

Elle s'éloigna. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'entendit reposer l'appareil. Puis elle revint vers lui. La lumière orangée des lampadaires de la rue filtrait à travers les rideaux et une lampe dans un coin distillait sa lumière pâle, mais cela ne suffisait pas à éclairer assez la pièce. Les yeux toujours clos et la tête posée sur l'accoudoir, Sherlock sentit enfin ce contact chaud et humide dans son cou et poussa un long soupir, presque de soulagement, et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Comme si la pression retombait après plusieurs mois où elle avait été permanente. La première cigarette après le coma. A califourchon sur lui, se colla à son torse comme si elle avait voulu s'y fondre.

- Tu m'as manqué… Murmura-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas pas commencer avec ça, répliqua-t-il. C'est toi qui t'enfuis à l'autre bout du globe.

Il sentit ses orteils qui remuaient dans ses collants et sourit. Combien de fois avait-il pensé à ces orteils ces huit derniers mois?

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, avoua-t-il.

Il la sentit sourire contre son cou. Elle passa ses bras frêles autour de lui et glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, tandis qu'il entreprenait de la débarrasser de son sous-pull de dentelle noire. L'instant d'après, il était torse-nu et retrouvait enfin le plaisir infini de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Elle se blottit alors contre lui et ne bougea plus. Il étendit son peignoir sur elle avant de la sentir frissonner. Bien sûr, qu'ils finiraient de se déshabiller, bien sûr qu'ils finiraient en sueur et à bout de souffle. Mais pas tout de suite. Ils avaient le temps et se le laissaient. Juste quelques minutes pour se dire bonjour, se ré-apprivoiser, apprécier le contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Lui, la caresse de sa poitrine, et elle, son odeur chaude. Juste quelques minutes… Il la sentit contracter son estomac et su que c'était à cause d'un de ces frissons qui le parcouraient aussi depuis qu'elle reposait contre lui. Ils écoutèrent le silence rompu seulement par le bruit de leur souffle.

Après un moment, il se dégagea doucement d'elle, sans pour autant s'en décoller et l'embrassa tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser sous lui. Leur front appuyé l'un contre l'autre, ils achevèrent ce qu'ils avaient entamé un peu plus tôt dan un froissement de tissu.

- Ton frère va nous entendre, murmura, amusée, la jeune femme à l'oreille de Holmes.

- Personne ne l'oblige à coller l'oreille contre son haut-parleur…

- Mrs. Hudson aussi…

- Elle fermera sa porte. Et me disputera sur les convenances demain.

Elle sourit à nouveau et le laissa faire. Il avait besoin de remettre son cerveau et ses sens en route, avant de complètement lâcher prise. Et plus que cela, il avait besoin de sentir ce dont tout le monde doutait de l'existence, de sentir que si tous ces frissons, tremblements, sensations le secouaient, c'était que quelque chose remplissait vraiment cet espace qu'on lui avait fait croire vide. Cet espace qu'elle aussi pensait parfois vide. Mais en cet instant, ce simple organe, ce petit morceau de chair qui se faisait d'ordinaire passer pour mort, leur donnait de probantes preuves de vie, par à-coups répétés et incessants, infatigables, à chaque fois plus fort, plus violents, comme les mouvements de Holmes en elle, qui suivait le rythme que lui imposaient ses battements.

Les jambes arquées de la jeune femme autour de lui le ramenaient à la vie et lui fournissaient une autre de ces drogues auxquelles il était irrémédiablement accro. Et de toutes ses addictions, le sevrage de celle-ci était le plus dur, et sa rechute, de loin la plus jouissive. De tous les êtres humains qu'il connaissait, aucun n'était jamais parvenu à le plonger dans une telle transe et un tel désespoir quand elle prenait fin.

Il étouffa un gémissement aigu qu'elle laissait échapper en s'emparant de sa bouche, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas un rêve. Mais non, le goût de ses lèvres, qu'il n'était parvenu à recréer dans aucun songe était trop réel, trop doux et parfait pour être une illusion.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et crut un instant se noyer dans cette eau turquoise qui coulait dans ses iris sans jamais perdre son éclat, et fut transie par son regard. Le pauvre était effrayé. Comme s'il avait peur de la voir disparaître à tout moment, s'évaporer et ne plus être qu'un souvenir, une ombre, une torture obsédante. Mais ce n'était pas dans ses plans… Alors elle saisi ses tempes et raffermi quasi brutalement sa prise autour de sa taille pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller. Et tandis que leurs yeux se parlaient, les souffles brûlant qui s'échappaient de la bouche de l'un étaient immédiatement aspirés par les lèvres de l'autre, à quelques centimètres seulement. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long d'une mèche de Holmes et vint s'écraser sur la clavicule de la jeune femme. Elle le serra dans ses bras, pas pour le rassurer cette fois, mais juste pour sentir le poids de son corps peser sur le sien, puisque le sentir en elle n'était pas assez à son goût. Elle voulait que les formes de leurs corps s'accordent à la perfection.

En bas, Mrs. Hudson avait clos toutes les portes possibles, hormis bien sûr celle de l'appartement, et avait monté le son de son feuilleton, puisqu'ils s'étaient apparemment mit en tête là-haut, de faire savoir leur délice à tout le monde…

Sur ce canapé défoncé, Holmes essayait de reprendre son souffle, le front collé à celui de la jeune femme.

- Irene… souffla-t-il.

- Je suis là, le coupa-t-elle, le souffle court, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne pars pas. N'ais pas peur, je ne bouge pas…

oOoOoOo

Voilà, ça c'est fait...

On se voit dans les reviews?

Ouai je sais, que des relous avec leurs reviews à la con...


	2. On The Road Again

C'est pas comme si j'avais des exams à réviser, hein?

Je peux tout-à-fait me permettre d'écrire des saletés de fics!

C'est pas comme si j'étais en plein dans la rédaction de mon roman, hein?

Je peux tout-à-fait me permettre le genre de futilités qui nous amènent tous ici!

... Tu parles, comme si on avait du temps à perdre...

Enfin heureusement qu'on a les reviewers, hein! (THE mots qui n'existe pas...)

Voilà donc le lendemain de cette nuit de folie... Je crois que le canapé n'a pas résisté... J'ai mis un rating T à ma fic et c'est à partir de là qu'il prend effet. Ne faites pas ça à la maison, les enfants (sauf au petit frère et à la petite soeur...)

Bon je vais aller me bâillonner...

NOUS SOMMES DES SPARTIAAAAATES! (à tout ceux qui regardent TMC...)

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*k*o*o*

Irene s'étira, lovée sur le lit, le peignoir bleu de Holmes sur les épaules. Celui-ci avait son netbook posé sur les genoux et lisait la presse.

- Quelque chose de nouveau à se mettre sous la dent ?

Pour toute réponse, il soupira.

- Allons, allons, ils vont bien finir par se réveiller…

- S'ils pouvaient le faire avant que je devienne cinglé… Commenta-t-il sans quitter son écran des yeux.

La jeune femme rit doucement en lui caressant le bras.

Soudain, des coups répétés à la porte se firent entendre. Irene poussa un soupir à la fois exaspéré et amusé.

- Mrs. Hudson, devinèrent-ils ensemble.

Elle se leva sans resserrer le peignoir qui laissait visible une bonne partie de son buste, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Sherlock chéri, entendirent-ils avant même que la logeuse ne soit visible, je voulais juste savoir si… Oh mon Dieu !

Depuis le lit, Sherlock ne voyait qu'Irene et son dos nu, mrs. Hudson lui étant cachée par la porte ouverte, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire en imaginant l'expression de cette dernière.

- Puis-je vous aider, madame ? Demanda Irene d'une voix angélique qui contrastait avec sa tenue pas vraiment prude.

- Et bien… Je… Hum… C'est-à-dire… J'étais…

Irene lança à Holmes un regard en biais qui implorait « Au secours, débarrasse-moi d'elle ! »

- Tout va très bien Mrs. Hudson, s'écria-t-il. Nous n'avons besoin de rien, merci.

Sans un mot de plus, la vieille dame rouge pivoine se retira pour laisser Irene fermer.

- Elle est toujours aussi… Envahissante ?

- Non. Elle est très permissive aujourd'hui, éluda Sherlock.

Irene haussa les sourcils et revint vers lui. Il était toujours dans ses journaux.

- Toujours rien ?

- Un meurtre passionnel hier soir.

- Rien qui mérite ton attention donc…

- Ni mon temps.

- Et si tu te penchais sur un autre sujet d'études ? Proposa la jeune femme, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

- C'est une proposition intéressante, approuva-t-il.

Il se débarrassa de son ordinateur et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran.

- Attends une seconde…

Il se détourna de la jeune femme et se pencha sur la page affichée qu'il lut frénétiquement.

- OUI ! Rugit-il soudain en bondissant hors du lit sans se soucier d'Irene, projetée à terre.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es dingue ! Ralla-t-elle en saisissant le netbook pour parcourir à son tour l'article.

- Un tueur en série, Irene ! Un tueur en série ! Se réjouit-il en lui saisissant les épaules.

- Quoi ? Mais Sherlock, l'article parle d'un suicide…

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe tandis qu'il enfilait un pantalon.

- C'est ce que prétendait aussi une autre page il y a trois jours, et encore une autre la semaine dernière ! La police prétend toujours que ce sont des suicides pour ne pas admettre qu'elle est larguée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le soit obligée de faire appel à moi ! Habille-toi, on bouge !

Avant même qu'elle ait assimilé de quoi il était en train de parler, elle se retrouvait en slim, talons aiguille et veste en cuir sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi qui suivait les rues que lui indiquait Holmes pour éviter les bouchons de l'heure de pointe.

- Et où allons-nous au passage ? Interrogea-t-elle en tentant d'appliquer son mascara correctement, compte tenu des divers virages et secousses et du minuscule miroir qu'elle tenait en face de son visage.

- Là où le corps à été trouvé.

- Quel corps ? S'incrusta le chauffeur.

- Prenez à droite à la prochaine. C'est un cadeau Irene ! Noel avant l'heure !

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne le fête même pas, tu as l'air de mourir d'impatience à l'idée d'ouvrir tes paquets…

- Tout ce qu'il y a sur ma liste au Père Noël, ce sont des pièces à convictions, rien d'irréalisable je crois… Je me demande pourquoi il a agît maintenant… Aucun tueur ne passe à l'acte pendant la quinzaine qui précède Noel.

- Peut-être que c'était maintenant où jamais…

- Quoi ?

- Peut-être que c'était sa seule chance et que s'il ne l'avait pas saisie, il aurait laissé filer sa seule occasion d'assouvir ses pulsions.

- Parce que le temps lui aurait manqué…

- Ou bien parce qu'il aurait été forcé de partir.

- Non ça ne tient pas la route, un tueur trouve toujours du gibier, quelque soit l'endroit du globe où il se trouve.

- Pour qu'elle raison le temps lui serait-il devenu si précieux alors ? Et s'il était atteint d'une maladie qui le condamnait ?

- C'est possible, mais tu te laisses influencer par ce que tu as lu sur le blog de John.

- Excellent article, d'ailleurs, commenta Irene en rangeant son make up.

- Oh je t'en prie ! réprimanda Holmes en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne me dis pas que tu aimes ces stupides publications ! Tu parles d'une perte de temps !

- Pour le commun des mortels peut-être, mais c'est mon seul moyen d'avoir de tes nouvelles… Comment se porte notre système de rotation des planètes, d'ailleurs ? Piqua-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

Sherlock eut un sourire et le taxi s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une longue rue aérée. Irene pouffa doucement de rire en reconnaissant de quelle rue en particulier il s'agissait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sherlock qui n'avait manifestement pas saisi.

- Qui que soit le tueur, répondit-t-elle en sortant de la voiture, il a bien choisi son lieu ! Regarde le nom de la rue !

- Colombo Street, et bien quoi ?

- Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne dois pas connaître. Colombo est le héros d'une série télé américaine des années 70. C'était un détective qui portait tout le temps son… manteau fétiche et trouvait toujours le coupable à la fin de chaque épisode…

Sherlock la regarda s'amuser de ce détail sans comprendre où il était supposé trouver cela drôle…

A quelques mètres de là, des policiers s'agitaient autour d'une voiture garée pile devant le célèbre pub Rose and Crown. Toute la rue était bouclée et des voitures de flics ainsi qu'un camion de la morgue étaient stationnés en désordre tout autour.

Holmes et Irene s'approchèrent, leur sérieux revenu. Juste avant qu'ils ne passent sous le ruban jaune de défense de passage, le détective se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Irene, attends, réclama-t-il en attrapant son bras.

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux pas te voir.

- Quoi ? S'affola-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas te voir pendant que j'examinerai le corps et la scène.

- Mais enfin… Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle de ses grands yeux effrayés. Si je te dérange, pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée avec toi ?

- Tu ne me déranges pas, rectifia-t-il d'un ton placide.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi alors ?

- Tu vas me perturber.

- Pardon ?

- Si tu entres dans mon champ de vision, il me sera plus difficile de me focaliser sur le meurtre.

Elle le fixa d'un regard perplexe et interrogateur. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi… Désinvolte ?

- Tu es en train de me dire que je risque de te… déconcentrer ?

Il détourna le regard et lâcha un simple « oui », son esprit déjà sur la scène. Irene eut un rire nerveux et incrédule qui ressemblait à un soupir de soulagement. Mine de rien, il venait de lui faire une petite frayeur. Mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des prouesses en matière de communication et de tact avec lui, et elle le savait. Probablement ne se rendit-il même pas compte qu'il venait de lui avouer qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet…

Le cœur tout-à-coup plus léger, elle attrapa son col et déposa un baiser appuyé sur sa joue, ce dont il ne sembla même pas se rendre compte, bien qu'elle ait sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

- Bref, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? Te tenir à l'écart ?

- Sans problème.

Et elle le suivit, comme convenu, à quelque pas derrière. Un instant plus tard, Donavan venait à leur rencontre avec son habituel air remonté de celle qui est toujours dans sa zone rouge (raison pour laquelle et ne peut rien faire d'autre que s'abimer les genoux…)

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ?

- Je viens voir la scène du crime, bien entendu.

- C'est un suicide. Et vous, vous êtes qui ? Interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers Irene.

- Elle est avec moi, éluda Holmes sans regarder la jeune femme rousse derrière lui. L'affaire du taxi aux gélules était aussi censée être une vague de suicides. Rendez-vous donc plus utile et appelez-moi Lestrade.

Il poursuivit sa route, toujours suivi d'Adler, sans tenir compte des invectives du sergent qu'il entendit pousser un soupir d'exaspération et dire dans son talkie-walkie

- Désolé patron, il arrive et il est accompagné… Non, pas par Watson… Une femme… Il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom.

Quelques pas plus loin, ce fut Lestrade en personne qui les rejoignit.

- Holmes, déjà là ? Décidemment, l'efficacité d'internet n'est plus à démontrer… Déblayez-moi le plancher ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

- Je vous en prie Lestrade, vous savez bien qu'une scène de crime reste l'endroit où je suis le plus utile. Et vous avez indubitablement besoin que je le sois, puisqu'on en est à trois meurtres pour aucune piste.

- Pour l'amour du Ciel, Holmes ! Ragea-t-il entre ses dents. Qualifiez cet endroit comme vous voulez, mais pour le public et les journalistes tout autour, il s'agit d'un suicide, alors je ne veux pas entendre les mots « crime », « pièce à conviction », ou « meurtre », compris ?

- Tant que vous me laissez faire mon travail, répondit froidement Sherlock.

Il le dépassa et se tourna vers le pseudo-suicidé.

- David Patterson, chirurgien plastique, 50 ans, marié, sans enfant. J'espère que vous n'avez pas prit de petit déjeuner, c'est à vous retourner l'estomac, prévint l'inspecteur.

Sherlock tint à peine compte de cette mise en garde, mais Irene répondit à sa place;

- Il n'a _pas_ d'estomac! Railla-t-elle tandis qu'il regardait le corps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière eut un hoquet de terreur derrière lui. Le corps était affreusement mutilé. Etendu à terre, le cadavre nu était parsemé de lambeaux de peau déchiquetés qui pendaient de ses plaies, laissant apparaître ses chairs à vif, déjà en train de brunir. Il en avait jusque sur le visage et ses yeux exorbités contenaient encore cette expression de douleur atroce.

- Et vous voulez faire passer ça pour un suicide ? Se moqua Sherlock.

- La presse ne sait pas tous les détails.

- A quelle heure remonte la mort ?

- Trois heures du matin.

- Comme les deux autres… Quelle dose de paralysant a été retrouvée dans le sang ?

- Pardon ?

- Puisque ce n'est pas un suicide, il ne s'est pas fait cela tout seul, on le lui a infligé, et comme il n'y pas de trace de lien sur ses articulations, on l'a forcément drogué pour qu'il ne se débatte pas. Vous ne saviez pas qu'on trouverait cette substance, donc les analyses de sang préliminaires ne sont pas encore arrivées… Laissez-moi deviner, c'est Anderson qui traîne comme ça ? Dites-lui d'orienter ses recherches sur de l'actracurium. Ca me semble être la substance la plus probable.

- Intéressant…

- Est-ce qu'on a retrouvé ses vêtements et autres effets personnel ?

- Oui, sa voiture à été retrouvée sur le parking de son cabinet.

- Il a donc été enlevé hier dans la journée, avant de rentrer chez lui. Il y a des témoins ?

- On est en train de les interroger, mais on n'a rien de concluant pour l'heure.

- Comme d'habitude…

- Si seulement les témoins étaient mis au courant qu'ils doivent observer le crime qui se prépare en vue de l'enquête à venir… Soupira Adler derrière Holmes.

- Exactement, marmotta-t-il sans se détourner du cadavre.

- Watson n'est pas avec vous ? Interrogea soudain Lestrade, intrigué par la jeune femme qui avait fait cette remarque.

- Si, je sais qu'il est méconnaissable avec une perruque rousse, mais ça lui va si bien…

Derrière, Irene éclata de rire.

- Au sujet de ses vêtement, on les a retrouvés à côté de lui, articula Lestrade en essayant de masquer l'irritation de sa voix, pourtant évidente aux oreilles de Holmes.

- Le tueur ne s'en est pas débarrassé ?

- Mieux que ça, vous allez adorer… Il les a soigneusement pliés et mis sous vide avec ses papiers d'identité avant de les déposer là.

- Quoi ? S'étonna la voix d'Irene.

- Si vous avez une explication à ça, elle est la bienvenue.

Sherlock, toujours accroupi, ferma les yeux en réfléchissant.

- Un géni du mal…

- Pardon ?

- Il fait ça pour être admiré. Il veut que son travail soit apprécié et être reconnu comme son auteur. C'est pour ça qu'il nous laisse l'identité de sa victime de manière aussi explicite. Il ne veut pas qu'on perde du temps à la retrouver, mais qu'on se concentre sur le rapport qu'il y a entre eux pour pouvoir le coincer au plus vite.

- Alors il a du procéder de la même façon avec ses deux autres victimes, devina Irene.

- Oui, répondit Lestrade. On a retrouvé exactement les mêmes éléments sur les précédents corps.

- Intéressant… murmura Sherlock. Bien, la peau semble avoir été… Epluchée au moyen d'une simple lame de rasoir. Le but étant visiblement de provoquer la plus grande douleur possible, il doit y avoir aussi des traces de rouilles. Observez les endroits touchés. Tibias, joues, entre-jambe, aisselles, poitrine, cou, lèvres… Il a fait de son mieux pour ne pas toucher d'organes vitaux et préserver la victime en vie suffisamment longtemps en décollant des lambeaux de peau assez épais pour ne pas être indolores et assez fins pour ne pas causer d'hémorragie trop grave… Pas la moindre emprunte, ni la moindre erreur…

- Et si c'était un tueur à gage ?

- Non aucune chance, celui qui a commis ça avait des attentes très particulières et craignait qu'elles ne soient pas remplies par un autre, professionnel ou non. Mais le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de sang excessif autour indique que le corps à été placé ici. Et vu le soin que le tueur a pris avec les vêtements, je parie que cet endroit n'a pas été choisi au hasard. Voyez s'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ici, ces trente dernières années. Oh, et il faut que je voie les autres corps, déclara-t-il en se relevant. Emmenez-le à la morgue et dites à Molly de sortir les deux autres victimes.

Lestrade passa l'ordre à l'un de ces subordonnés et quitta le corps, suivi de Holmes, afin de lui montrer les effets personnels retrouvés près du corps. Ils furent accompagnés de loin par Donavan et Irene qui pianotait sur son Blackberry.

- Qu'est devenu Watson ? Interrogea l'officier, soupçonneuse. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui accompagne Holmes ?

- Je suis navrée, mais je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas, objecta Irene sans lever les yeux vers elle.

- Et bien figurez-vous que si ! Vous êtes sur une scène de crime et j'ai besoin de connaître votre identité et les raisons de votre présence, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous foute dehors ! Rétorqua Donavan.

Irene leva un sourcil et la dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil, d'un air qui parût mettre son interlocutrice mal-à-l'aise.

- Ingrid Ernandez, enchantée, prétendit-elle en tendant la main droite.

Pas question de divulguer son vrai nom avec autant de flics autour. En ce moment, une seule personne en plus d'elle le connaissait dans un rayon de cinq-cents kilomètres, et c'était largement assez. Elle ne tenait pas à quitter cette scène avec des menottes aux poignets.

- Très bien, déclara Donavan en serrant rapidement sa main. Et quel est votre rapport avec Sherlock Holmes ? Vous êtes un genre… D'assistante ?

- Pas vraiment, se moqua Ingrid. Quoiqu'à la réflexion… Disons que je suis ce qui ce rapproche le plus d'une baby-sitter.

- Attendez, est-ce que c'est son écharpe que vous portez ?

- Vous reconnaissez l'écharpe de Sherlock ? S'étonna la jeune rousse.

- Il la porte tout le temps et vous l'avez appelé par son prénom… Ce qui veut dire que… VOUS COUCHEZ AVEC HOLMES ?

A peu près tout le monde autour d'elles se retourna, Lestrade et le principal intéressé y comprit, l'agenda de la victime à la main, toujours sans regarder Ingrid, avec l'air de débarquer du fin fond de la campagne anglaise.

- Un problème, sergent ? Interrogea Lestrade.

- Aucun, inspecteur…

Tout le monde retourna à sa besogne, Sherlock pas plus perturbé que cela par cette révélation à son sujet.

- Vous couchez avec le taré ? Chuchota Donavan en entraînant Irene à l'écart.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas parler de lui en ces termes, _sergent_, avertit Ingrid, en se dégageant de son emprise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Il n'est pas pour vous !

- Parce que vous savez ce qu'il me faut ?

- Il n'est pas quelqu'un qui convienne à qui que ce soit… Ecoutez, je me fiche pas mal de savoir ce qui vous plaie chez lui, mais croyez-moi, il ne peut rien vous apporter de bien. Je le connais. Si vous ne voulez pas devenir comme lui, restez-en à l'écart. J'ai donné le même conseil à Watson, votre prédécesseur, et je vois avec satisfaction qu'il l'a écouté.

- Détrompez-vous, Watson est toujours son ami. Et ils ne sont pas prêts de faire ensemble ce que _moi_ je fais avec Holmes, donc ce n'est pas mon prédécesseur, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire.

- Ce qui vous met dans une situation encore plus dangereuse !

- Le jour où j'aurai besoin des conseils d'une maîtresse de légiste, ne doutez pas que je me tournerai vers vous, mais en attendant, laissez-nous tranquilles, d'accord ?

- Il vous a parlé de ça ?

- Aussi, mais c'est surtout marqué sur votre front... Et sur vos genoux..

Donavan soupira d'exaspération.

- Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Holmes? Demanda Ingrid en la fixant dans les yeux

- A peu près deux ans, depuis mon affectation dans la brigade de Lestrade, pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça signifie que je le connais depuis cinq ans de plus que vous, et que j'ai pu l'observer et passer bien plus de temps que vous en sa compagnie, soyez-en certaine. Je le connais mieux que vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille qui n'a pas peur de sa paire de mirettes bleues…

Le téléphone de la jeune femme vibra dans sa main, et elle s'éloigna avec désinvolture pour répondre, laissant Donavan en plan.

Sherlock, qui suivait de loin la conversation depuis le hurlement de cette dernière, tendit un peu plus l'oreille, tout en continuant d'examiner les pièces à convictions.

- Allô, l'entendit-il déclarer en décrochant. Oui, c'est moi. A Londres… Depuis hier soir. Pour une visite… De courtoisie, disons… Pas de problème, je peux trouver un créneau. D'accord. Vous savez où et quand ?... Bon tenez-moi au courant dans ce cas. Qui verrai-je ?... En personne ? D'accord. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha. Et piqua la curiosité de Sherlock. Un créneau pour quoi ? Rencontrer qui ? C'était dans ces moments qu'il regrettait de ne pas en savoir plus sur elle. Il se tourna vers Lestrade.

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire sans avoir d'informations sur les autres victimes. Je dois aller à la morgue. Trouvez-moi une voiture.

Lestrade approuva, bien que visiblement irrité par la manie qu'avait prit le détective de donner des ordres à tout le monde sans se poser de question de grade ou de simple politesse. Mais bien sur, Sherlock n'en avait que faire.

- Ingrid, appela-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna et sut qu'il en avait fini lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*k*o*o*

Allez des reviews, des reviews!

Je sais que c'est bientôt paques, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de les planquer dans le jardin...


	3. Data, data, data

Vlà donc le chap 3, fini hier soir pour éviter de me ruer sur le chocolat de pâques... Dites-moi que ça valait le coup de finir aussi frustrée...

Le premier d'entre vous qui devine qui appelle Sherlock gagne son poids en terrine de sanglier... youpi!

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, tous les deux descendaient à la morgue pour y trouver Hooper, la même qu'ils avaient mentionné la veille. Ils la trouvèrent dans un couloir, poussant un chariot plein d'instruments chirurgicaux à stériliser.

- Bonjour Molly ! Lança Holmes avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Oh, mr. Holmes ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse qui écœura Irene.

- J'ai besoin de voir les corps des victimes de notre nouveau tueur.

La jeune femme jeta un regard condescendant à Irene, qu'elle semblait remarquer juste à l'instant.

- Et bien c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont prêts à être envoyés aux pompes funèbres et…

Irene jeta un œil au visage de son amant et du se retenir de pouffer de rire.

- S'il vous plait Molly, vous savez que je ne vous le demanderai pas si ce n'était pas indispensable…

Elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Irene et Sherlock comprit qu'elle se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Elle passait successivement de l'un à l'autre en évaluant le pourcentage de chances pour que ses craintes soient fondées. Il aurait voulu faire comprendre à Irene qu'elle était cinq centimètres trop près de lui pour leur laisser des chances d'examiner les corps. Fort heureusement, la belle enfant comprit la situation et détourna son regard en s'éloignant de Sherlock, l'air de rien. Mais cela ne sembla pas totalement convaincre Hooper, et Sherlock dut user de ses charmes pour la persuader qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagé le même lit, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre (hormis le fait qu'elle portait un de ses caleçons en ce moment même).

- Tiens, vous portez des boucles d'oreilles, fit-il semblant de remarquer à l'instant.

- Euh, oui… oui c'est vrai… bafouilla-t-elle, gênée, en piquant un fard.

- Elles vous vont très bien ! Même si je vous encourage à accorder les prochaines à vos yeux le résultat serait divin.

Molly, rouge pivoine, remercia, ou plutôt, tenta de remercier, toute bégayante qu'elle était face à l'homme de ses rêves qui lui faisait miroiter des horizons qui jamais ne seraient vrais.

- Vous… Vouliez voir les corps, c'est bien cela ? Minauda-t-elle.

Jackpot.

Sherlock lui sourit pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

- B… Bien, je vais chercher les clefs alors…

Elle s'éloigna à petit pas en poussant toujours son chariot. Dès qu'elle eut disparu, Irene tourna la tête vers le détective avec une expression d'incrédulité amusée.

- Ce que tu peux être cruel !

- Pas du tout, je suis déterminé, se défendit-il, les mains dans les poches.

- Ou machiavélique ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, très convaincant.

- Merci… Tu sais ce qu'on dit « la faim justifie les moyens »…

- Ne dit pas ça trop fort si tu veux que j'évite d'employer des moyens radicaux pour me rassasier, insinua-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Comme quoi ? Monter à la cafétéria ? Interrogea Holmes sans comprendre.

Irene lui jeta un regard torve, l'air de se dire « Bon Dieu, il pige rien ! », augmentant encore l'incompréhension du détective. Elle se contenta alors de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule, en sachant très bien qu'il l'avait déjà chassée de son esprit pour retourner au sujet de ses chers meurtres.

Ils attendirent que Hopper leur ouvre la porte en question, juste en face, et Holmes y entra, suivi d'Adler, sans attendre que la légiste y fasse le premier pas. Comme chez lui, il commença à sortir les corps des casiers réfrigérant. Il les installa sur des tables d'inox et les déballa. Les linceuls révélèrent alors les traces des multiples tortures qu'on avait infligées aux victimes.

Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Irene, l'histoire de voir si elle était du genre à avoir peur de pareille vision. Et manifestement, elle résistait plutôt bien et avait seulement l'air… écœurée.

- Tenez, mr. Holmes, dit Hooper en lui tendant sa cravache.

- Non merci, aujourd'hui ce sera simplement de l'observation, fit-il en enfilant des gants de latex.

- Une cravache ? Il fait souvent ça ? Demanda Irene à Hooper.

- Ca lui arrive.

- Je donnerai cher pour voir ce spectacle, se moqua-t-elle.

Molly lui lança un regard noir que la rouquine ne remarqua pas, mais qui naturellement, n'échappa pas à Holmes. Il se pencha au-dessus du premier corps celui d'une femme d'environ trente-cinq ans.

- Hooper, vous me ferez le plaisir de me trouver le dossier de ces victimes… Celle-ci est relativement plus desséchée que l'autre, c'est donc chronologiquement la première. Les cheveux ont été arrachés par lambeaux… Et vu les stries qui marquent la peau en partant du crâne jusqu'au niveau du nombril, je dirai que l'épiderme a été brossé avec quelque chose comme une étrille métallique.

- Qui pourrait infliger ça à une personne encore vivante ? Se demanda Irene.

- Bien plus de gens qu'on croit… Mais en l'occurrence, quelqu'un qui voulait voir la douleur de sa victime, comme pour le meurtre numéro 3.

Il se détourna des plaies de la femme pour rejoindre le deuxième cadavre. Le corps d'un sexagénaire aux cheveux grisonnants à la skinhead, tatoué à peu près partout lui apparu. Ou plutôt ce qu'il restait de son corps il était meurtri d'innombrables entailles, fines et précises. Il y en avait partout, sur toute la surface de la peau, sans exception.

- Il ne manque pas d'imagination en tout cas, commenta Sherlock, fasciné.

- Ling-chi… murmura Adler.

- Pardon ?

- Mademoiselle Hooper, selon l'autopsie, combien de coups ont été donnés et à l'aide de quoi ?

- 143 coups de couteau donnés à intervalles réguliers sur toute la surface du corps jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Aucun organe vital touché, mort due à l'hémorragie, récita-t-elle en jetant un regard meurtrier à Irene, écoeurée par sa fascination, ou bien blessée par les yeux de Sherlock posés sur elle.

- Ling-chi, comprit ce dernier. Ling-Chi, bien sûr !

- Excusez-moi, mais de quoi s'agit-il ? Intervint Hooper, complètement out.

- Manifestement pas d'imagination, contrairement à ce que je croyais ! Jubila-t-il, aux anges.

- Ling-chi est une torture chinoise datant de la dynastie des Ming, expliqua Irene. Elle consistait à infliger à la victime le plus de coups de poignard possibles avant qu'elle n'y succombe. Le plus grand nombre qui ait été atteint et 984.

Holmes, qui ne les écoutait plus depuis un moment, aboya

- Mesdemoiselles, regardez sous les ongles des victimes ! Ceux des pieds et des mains !

Elles s'exécutèrent, perplexes… Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Irene ne remarque quelque chose de suspect.

- Il y a des aiguilles entre la peau et les ongles !

- Exactement ! Exulta-t-il. Une torture d'ordinaire infligée aux jeunes filles de cette époque, pour une raison que nous ignorons aujourd'hui, mais qui a pour but ici d'empêcher les œuvres du tueur d'être confondues avec quelque autre vulgaire crime ! Comment Anderson peut-il passer à côté de tout ça ?

- Ce serait ça, sa signature alors ? Demanda Irene.

- Oui oui oui ! Se réjouit-il en approchant d'elle, les mains levées vers son visage.

Il les posa sur les tempes de la jeune femme et l'embrassa durant une demi-seconde, ava- nt de retourner à la chasse aux indices et la laisser plantée là, surprise de cette expression de joie. Derrière elle retentit un bruit de verre cassé que Holmes, trop engloutit par sa frénésie ne perçut pas. Elle se retourna et tomba sur Hooper qui la fixait avec des yeux pleins de larmes, un tube à essai brisé à ses pieds. Sans un mot, elle sortit en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Interrogea Sherlock sans quitter son cadavre des yeux.

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas trop apprécié le fait que tu m'embrasses après lui avoir léché les bottes pour avoir accès aux corps.

- Oh… Tant pis, fit-il en se redressant.

Irene soupira.

- Sherlock, tu ne peux pas faire comme si les gens avaient aussi peu d'émotions que toi…

- Hein ? Quel rapport ?

- Elle craque tellement sur toi que même toi tu l'as remarqué. Et elle sait que tu le sais, alors ça devient cruel de faire semblant que tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien ou que tu n'en a rien à faire.

- Je n'en ai rien faire, je te signal…

- Et il ne te viendrait pas à l'esprit que tu pourrais faire l'effort de prétendre que tu te sens… concerné ?

- Mais enfin, pourquoi faire ?

- Pour ne pas lui faire de peine !

Sherlock poussa un profond soupir, exaspéré.

- Elucider des mystères et arrêter des criminels est définitivement plus simple qu'élucider les relations humaines…

- Tu as raison, sourit la rouquine.

- Je crois que j'ai tout ce que je voulais, et bien plus encore, mais je veux repasser à Scotland Yard pour récupérer les infos dont on dispose sur eux.

- Euh… Ce n'est pas nécessaire que je vienne, non ? Hésita soudain Irene.

- Tiens tiens… On a peur des flics ?

- Sherlock, je… hum… Tu sais, j'ai…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Quoi que tu ais à leur cacher, ils ne le verront pas.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils soient aussi peu dégourdis que tu le prétends.

Sherlock sourit de cette remarque.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Irene poussa un soupir… Et le suivit sans rechigner en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Ils quittèrent la morgue et remontèrent à la surface, où Irene héla un taxi, pendant que Sherlock jetait un œil à son Blackberry. Un texto. Et pas de n'importe qui… de son frère. Dent de sagesse ou réunion pour expliquer cette utilisation pour le moins inhabituelle du clavier de son téléphone ? Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir le message, car il était facile d'en connaître le sujet. Mycroft ne prenait directement contact avec lui que pour lui demander un service, ou plus vraisemblablement, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, en d'autres termes, pour avoir le plaisir de s'inquiéter pour rien. Mais pour quelle raison se ferait-il du souci à cet instant précis pour Sherlock ?

La réponse se trouvait en la rousse volcanique qui lui tenait ouverte la portière d'un taxi…

Sherlock lui sourit en la voyant s'incliner ironiquement lorsqu'il monta dans la voiture. Elle l'y accompagna.

- Il semblerait que mon frère nous ait en effet entendus, hier soir… L'informa-t-il après avoir donné leur destination au chauffeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Il veut savoir depuis quand tu es à Londres, pour combien de temps, et ce que tu comptes y faire.

- Qu'as-tu répondu ? Interrogea-t-elle en se raidissant tout-à-coup.

- Du calme… tempéra Holmes. Je n'ai même pas ouvert son sms.

La jeune femme essaya de masquer son soulagement.

- Il ne m'apprécie toujours pas, hein ?

- On dirait que non.

- Qu'importe, dit-elle en se rapprochant du détective. Tant que toi tu m'apprécies…

- Même si tu ne fais rien pour…

Irene sourit et glissa sa main dans celle de Sherlock. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que le taxi s'arrête devant le bâtiment rempli de flics. Ils montèrent au troisième, là où travaillaient Lestrade et ses hommes. Dès qu'ils firent leur entrée, la douce voix râlante de Donavan se fit entendre.

- Tiens donc ! Encore vous ?

- Tu avais raison, murmura Irene à l'oreille de Sherlock. Elle a un petit côté mégère…

- J'aurai besoin des pièces à convictions qui ont été retrouvées sur les lieux des deux autres crimes, déclara ce dernier en essayant de ne pas sourire.

Le sergent poussa un soupir et se tourna vers l'un de ses subordonné pour lui donner l'ordre d'aller chercher ce que Sherlock demandait, mais il s'avéra être au téléphone. Lestrade qui arrivait, un dossier dans une main, un café dans l'autre, avait manifestement entendu de quoi il retournait et de ce fait, Donavan ne pouvait se permettre de faire patienter Sherlock et Irene et se voyait contrainte de s'y employer elle-même. Avec un autre profond soupir, bien entendu.

- Du nouveau sur notre affaire ? Interrogea Lestrade.

- Oh oui. Notre homme a indéniablement des notions en anatomie humaine, et a un rapport avec la Chine.

- La Chine ?

- Oui, les meurtrissures infligées aux victimes sont de très anciennes techniques chinoises. Il est probablement chirurgien originaire de là-bas, et ne craint pas d'être confronté à ce genre de vision.

- Et au sujet de l'emplacement du corps ?

- Rien pour l'instant, mais j'imagine que les autres pièces à conviction que je suis venu récupérer vont m'éclairer.

- Très bien. Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai à faire. Tenez-moi au courant.

- Mmh, fit distraitement Sherlock, déjà reparti dans ses pensées.

- Mademoiselle Ernandez… dit-il à Irene pour la saluer.

Celle-ci inclina la tête et Lestrade se retira. Elle se tourna vers Holmes, assis contre le bureau de la mégère, et vint s'appuyer toute entière contre lui.

- Comme quoi, certains flics sont très aimables…

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Tu as fais quelque chose qui t'a habitué au contraire ?

Pour toute réponse, elle leva un sourcil et embrassa la bouche de Holmes. Il y répondit et passa une main dans le dos d'Irene. L'enquête lui était tout à coup sortie de l'esprit. Il détestait qu'elle le distraie de cette manière… Non en fait il adorait ça.

Vu comme ces bureaux sans cloison les laissait exposés aux yeux de tous, il ne fallu pas attendre plus de quelques secondes pour que ces derniers se tournent, ahuris, vers eux, qui n'avaient rien remarqué. Même _lui _n'avait rien remarqué, aussi incroyable que cela soit, trop absorbé par la jeune femme. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Le fait que Sherlock en soit un des participants était-il particulièrement surprenant ? Apparemment oui, puisque lorsqu'Irene et lui se séparèrent, la totalité des fonctionnaires présents, y comprit Donavan, qui était revenue, les regardait d'un air sidéré. Même Lestrade avait ressorti la tête de son bureau.

- Merde… murmura Irene en se planquant dans le cou de Holmes.

- Tenez, vos pièces à convictions, darda Donavan en posant un carton sur son bureau.

- Merci infiniment, dit Sherlock. Oh et j'aurai besoin que vous me fassiez suivre tous les renseignements que vous trouverez sur les victimes, cela va de soi…

- Absolument… Approuva le sergent dans un grincement de dents.

Sherlock attrapa le carton et quitta les bureaux, suivi de près pas Adler qui se piquait un petit fard. Avant même que la porte de l'ascenseur ne se soit refermée sur eux, ils eurent le temps d'entendre une soudaine rumeur exploser dans les locaux… Sherlock avait raison jaser était à peu près tout ce que les gens savaient faire…

Dans le taxi qui les ramenait à Baker Street, Sherlock épluchait le portable de la deuxième victime, le skinhead de soixante ans et Irene, l'agenda de la femme de trente-cinq ans.

- Tu trouves quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

- Pas pour le moment. Eluda-t-il avec la même attitude. Et toi ?

- J'ai peut-être quelque chose…

- Moi d'abord !

- Quoi ?

- Regarde ce que je viens de trouver.

Il lui tendit le téléphone de la victime, sur lequel elle découvrit dans l'historique des connexions la page d'un site de pari sur des courses de chevaux, et la vidéo de l'une d'elle qui remontait à quinze jours.

- Regarde l'heure à laquelle la connexion a été établie.

- Quatre heures du matin. Une heure après la mort de la victime ! Donc c'est…

- C'est le tueur qui a chargé la vidéo.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pour se détendre de sa performance macabre ?

- C'est ce qu'on va bientôt savoir… Il doit y avoir quelque chose de louche dans cette course.

Il appuya sur « play », et ils regardèrent la course.

- Sherlock, regarde ! S'écria-t-elle après un instant. Le numéro 4 ! Quand le coup de feu a été donné, le jockey a laissé tomber quelque chose !

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

- Dans le starting-block. Regarde il se débarrasse de ce truc avant le coup d'envoi. On arrive seulement à le distinguer tomber.

- Oui j'ai vu. Il semble que ce soit des poids, devina Sherlock.

- Ce qui lui a permit de finir dans le trio de tête…

- Exactement. Et comme par hasard, un lad vient les chercher tout de suite après le départ. Le jockey a du passer sur la balance avec et ne les enlever qu'au seul moment où personne ne pouvait le voir. Le tout sachant que personne ne regarde jamais à cet endroit une fois que le départ est pris.

- Mais pourquoi laisser la vidéo d'une course truquée sur le portable de sa victime. Elle jouait elle-même et avait parié sur celle-là ?

- Non, impossible. C'est la seule de l'historique. Si le skinhead avait été un habitué, il y en aurait d'autres. En plus il avait un numéro de téléphone écrit sur la main quand on l'a retrouvé ?

- Et alors ?

- S'il avait été un habitué des courses, il l'aurait aussi été à retenir les suites de chiffres que constituent les résultats. Il aurait donc du retenir sans problème ce numéro lorsqu'il l'a entendu. Conclusion, il n'avait aucun rapport avec ce monde-là.

- Donc le tueur nous fait passer un message. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi dénoncer un délit qui n'a aucun lien avec un meurtre qui a l'air de lui tenir à ce point à cœur ?

- C'est ce que nous devons découvrir…

Le taxi était dans le centre ville de Londres. Le téléphone de Sherlock vibra. Numéro masqué. En un éclair, il songea que Moriarty avait peut-être enfin décidé de son retour à Londres, et décrocha sans réfléchir plus avant. Mais à sa grande déception, ce ne fut pas la voix du criminel professionnel qu'il entendit.

- Entre dans la galerie d'art à cent cinquante mètres à ta droite s'il te plaît.

Holmes raccrocha sans même prononcer un mot. N'aurait-il jamais la paix ?... Autant obéir l'importun était coriace et ne le lâcherait que lorsqu'il aurait eu son entrevue.

- Un souci ? Demanda Irene avec un sourcil arqué en l'entendant pousser un profond soupir d'exaspération.

- J'ai quelqu'un à voir.

- Tout de suite ?

- Malheureusement. Retourne à Baker Street et continue à chercher quoi que ce soit de suspect au sujet des deux autres victimes.

- D'accord. Essaye de faire vite, tu me manques déjà

- J'espère bien… Commenta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

La jeune femme sourit et embrassa le détective avant qu'il ne descende du taxi. Il claqua la portière et lorsque la voiture démarra, Irene le regardait encore à travers le pare-brise. Il la fixa un instant, incapable d'en décrocher les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop loin.

* * *

Alors, voyons un peu qui va faire de la place dans ses placards pour ranger tous ces pots de pâté... (c'est super sexy comme plat, n'est-ce pas?)

Inutile de vous dire que si vous ne me laissez pas de review, je viendrai chanter du Francis Lalanne au pied de votre lit. Par rapport à ça, Ling-Chi ça reste soft...


	4. Les Amants de Vérone

Mercimercemercimercimerci aux révillouveurs! (et pardon à ceux à qui j'ai pas répondu... Shame on me)

Voilà donc le chap 4!

Mycroft dans le rôle PASCAL LE GRAND FRERE! XD et Sherlock qui fait des bêtises.

De grosses bêtises en fait...

Enfin, le mieux c'est de voir ça par vous-même je crois!

Enjoy! (nd review!)

- La chanson est un extrait de "A quoi ça set l'amour?" par Théo Sarappo et Edith Piaf.

Allez voir le court métrage créé pour l'accompagner, sur youtube, elle vaut le détour! –

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"A quoi ça sert l'amour?

On raconte toujours

Des histoires insensées

A quoi ça sert d'aimer?

oOoOo

_L'amour ne s'explique pas, _

_C'est une chose comme ça._

_Qui vient on ne sait d'où,_

_Et vous prend d'un coup!_

oOoOo

Moi j'ai entendu dire

Que l'amour fait souffrir

Que l'amour fait pleurer

A quoi ça sert d'aimer?

oOoOo

_"L'amour ça sert à quoi?"_

_A vous donner dla joie!_

_Avec des larmes aux yeux! _

_C'est triste et merveilleux!"_

Sherlock se dirigea vers la galerie d'art devant lui. Comme la plupart des galeries de ce genre, elle était spacieuse, aérée et complètement blanche, en dehors des œuvres exposées. Des photos grands formats de femmes grimées en hommes. Inutile… Les néons blancs lui irritaient les yeux. Décidemment, l'endroit avait été choisi avec égards afin de le déranger le plus possible…

Il trouva enfin son contact en face du portrait d'une brune dans l'attitude d'un garagiste. Mais pourquoi les gens prenaient-ils la peine de faire des photos de ce genre de choses ?

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- En effet. Ainsi ton amie est de retour ?

- Félicitation Mycroft, tu nous as épié hier soir.

- Crois bien que non, j'avais mieux à faire que d'espionner votre charmante scène de retrouvailles. Bien que je plaigne ta gouvernante…

- Bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Savoir ce qu'elle vient faire ici.

- Et en quoi cela te serait-il utile de le savoir ? Suspecta Sherlock.

- Oh à rien de plus qu'à assurer la sécurité intérieure du pays, rétorqua Mycroft, acerbe.

Sherlock pouffa de rire.

- Tu es tellement convaincu de ce que tu dis que c'en est ridicule !

- Je ne trouve pas, Sherlock, s'opposa Mycroft.

- Comme si elle constituait un danger à elle toute seule…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle est toute seule ?

Sherlock ne répondit rien.

- En temps normal et avec de n'importe qui d'autre, cette possibilité t'aurait effleurée immédiatement…

- Ca ne veut rien dire !

- Oh si, ça veut tout dire ! Tu sais bien de quoi elle est capable.

- Et je sais aussi de quoi _toi_ tu es capable lorsqu'elle entre en jeu.

- Ravi que tu ais noté mes efforts pour te protéger !

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit… grogna Sherlock, glacial.

- Et heureusement que je n'ai pas attendu que tu le fasses la première fois, répliqua Mycroft, tout aussi féroce. Qui sait dans ce qui serait advenu…

-Il me semble t'avoir déjà remercié pour ça, non ?

- Cesse de faire l'enfant, Sherlock ! Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi. Je veux seulement m'assurer qu'elle ne va pas encore te faire autant de mal que la dernière fois.

- Arrête ça !

- Tu ne vois pas que c'est un jeu pour elle ? Elle ne fait que s'amuser avec toi!

- La ferme, Mycroft !

- Le tout en attendant de mettre à exécution le projet qu'elle a formé avant de venir, bien entendu !

- Un projet qui te fait si peur que tu en es réduit à essayer de me monter contre elle, hein ? Le nargua Sherlock. Alors vas-y, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote de si terrible ?

Mycroft se renfrogna.

- Les soupçons que je nourrie à son égard son... disons confidentiels.

- Tss, tu n'as rien du tout contre elle ! Railla-t-il.

- Oh si j'ai des choses, ne doute pas de cela un instant, petit frère.

- Dans ce cas je t'écoute !

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je dise quoi que ce soit je ne suis fais pas partie de votre… duo, ce n'est donc pas à moi de te révéler ce genre de chose. Sache juste que je sais de source sûre qu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une vipère et qu'elle ne peut te faire que de la peine… Ecoute, si tu ne veux ni de mes conseils, ni de mon aide, alors c'est moi qui requiers la tienne.

Comme Sherlock, renfrogné, ne semblait pas disposé à répondre à son frère ou même à le regarder, Mycroft reprit.

- Je te demande juste de la surveiller.

- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu…

- Arrête un peu ! N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne le fais pas déjà !

Sherlock se contenta de bougonner dans sa barbe ou, en l'occurrence, dans son écharpe.

- Je veux seulement que tu continus de le faire et que tu me préviennes si tu t'aperçois de quoi que soit de suspect dans son attitude ou ses propos. Libre à toi de lui vouer une confiance aveugle et irresponsable, mais ne me demande pas d'en faire autant.

Sans un mot de plus ni de regard à son frère, Sherlock tourna les talons et s'éloigna, avant de l'entendre lui lancer.

- Il devient fatiguant de t'expliquer les choses comme lorsque tu avais cinq ans, Sherlock ! Essaye donc de grandir un peu !

Lorsqu'il arriva à Baker Street, Sherlock trouva Irene assise en tailleur dans son fauteuil de cuir, planchant toujours sur l'agenda de la première victime, la comptable que trente-cinq ans. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et s'assit sur la table basse, les mains croisées devant son visage.

Il avait passé tout le trajet de retour à réfléchir aux paroles de son frère, sans parvenir à se concentrer sur les meurtres. Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il avait réussi à le faire douter de la jeune femme, il l'avait au moins intrigué par ses accusations à son encontre. Il savait Mycroft particulièrement prudent au sujet de ses chers secrets d'Etats, à tel point qu'il en devenait légèrement obsessionnel. Les cernes qu'il arborait sous les yeux et ses vêtements froissés indiquaient qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui et qu'il avait passé la nuit à travailler. Et même si l'avant-noël était traditionnellement une période de stress pour ses services, il n'avait jamais eu à y passer autant de temps… Mais comme Irene était toujours là et n'avait pas été contrainte de partir, il n'avait rien trouvé de tangible sur elle. Donc il avait travaillé sur autre chose qu'il pensait constituer une menace ou…

- Hey, tout va bien ?

Sherlock s'aperçut qu'Irene était apparue, agenouillée face à lui par terre, sans qu'il ne la voit s'approcher, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

- Jamais après avoir vu mon frère… Eluda-t-il.

- Oh… Que voulait-il ?

- Il est toujours convaincu que tu te sers de moi et que quand tu auras ce que tu es supposée être venue chercher à Londres, tu repartiras.

Le cœur battant, elle le fixa sans ciller, de ses prunelles noires, perçantes, anxieuses.

- Et il t'a fait douter de moi, devina-t-elle.

- Non. Je ne doute pas de toi, pour la simple raison que je ne crois rien à ton sujet, soupira-t-il, irrité. Et c'est bien là tout le problème.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que c'était évident.

Ses yeux dans les siens, elle remua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle semblait si candide que Holmes ne fut que plus contrarié des reproches qu'il lui portait.

- Je n'ai aucune certitude ou supposition te concernant. Donc rien ne prouve que je peux t'accorder ma confiance.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Bien sûr que si, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, mais elle n'a aucune garantie. Je ne sais rien de toi ni d'où tu viens, ni où tu vas, ni où je dois me situer entre ces deux points. Je ne sais même pas si « Irene Adler » est ton vrai nom.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. L'innocence qui avait parut sur son visage s'envola et elle redevint l'intrigante que connaissait Holmes.

- Je t'ai déjà dis pourquoi je voulais que cette situation ne change pas…

- Tu crois toujours que je peux te mettre en danger si j'en sais trop ?

- Non, ce que je crains, c'est que par ma faute, _toi_ tu sois en danger !

- C'est ridicule, enfin ! Il me semble que je n'ai nul besoin d'être surveillé ou protégé comme un gosse !

- Tu ne peux pas affirmer une chose pareille alors que tu ne connais même pas les cercles dans lesquels je suis mouillée.

- Il me serait facile de le découvrir…

- Sherlock ! Tu m'as promis de ne jamais enquêter sur mon compte ! S'alarma-t-elle en retrouvant sa voix de fillette.

- A la seule condition que tu m'en dises plus à ton sujet. Mais jusqu'à présent, je suis le seul de nous deux à avoir honoré les termes du marcher qui lui étaient échus, rétorqua-t-il. Dans ces conditions, j'aurai parfaitement le droit de rompre notre accord…

Sans voix, elle le fixa un instant d'un regard triste, anxieux et vindicatif à la fois, puis se détourna. Toujours à genoux, la tête baissée sur ses petites mains, elle avait un air vulnérable que Holmes n'avait que rarement observé chez elle.

- Ecoute… Je sais que c'est frustrant pour toi et je veux que tu saches que si je pouvais te parler de moi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je le ferais.

- Tu as peur ?

Elle se contenta de remuer la tête. Sherlock vit tout-à-coup ses yeux levés vers lui se remplir d'eau. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Oui j'ai peur Sherlock ! Je suis terrorisée à l'idée de ce qu'on pourrait te faire si tu connaissais la vérité à mon sujet !

- Qui ça « on » ?

- Ne demande pas, je t'en prie !

Elle le serrait si fort que même ses doigts étaient crispés sur le dos de sa veste noire. Une main dans sa nuque, il la serrait en retour.

- Irene, tu me demandes de te faire confiance, mais tu ne m'accordes même pas la tienne…

- Je peux pas… Je suis désolée… Je peux pas…

Elle se dégagea de lui et quitta l'appartement. Sherlock ferma les yeux dans un soupir.

Il était évident qu'elle parlait d'expérience. Quelqu'un qui lui avait été proche avait aussi été confronté à ce qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher. Et manifestement, cette histoire s'était mal terminée, raison pour laquelle elle refusait de mettre Sherlock dans le secret.

Cependant, comme il l'avait dit, il était en droit de rompre l'accord qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux et de mener sa petite enquête... Si elle ne voulait rien lui dire, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'il découvre et comprenne certaines choses sur elle et son passé et pas seulement sur ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Les mots de son frère lui revinrent en tête « elle n'est qu'une vipère et ne peux te faire que du mal… »

Il était impossible à Sherlock de croire de telles bêtises. Irene était bien loin de cela. Elle lui avait seulement…

Brisé le cœur un jour.

A ce sujet, il ne pouvait contredire Mycroft ou nier ce qui s'était bel et bien produit. Après qu'elle ait frappé son coup, un joli coup d'ailleurs, le détective avait très légèrement mal réagit au départ de sa chimère… Le sevrage brusque de n'importe quelle drogue était toujours difficile. Et celui-ci avait eu lieu dans l'ancien appartement de Sherlock, bien avant Baker Street, Watson, Mrs. Hudson…

Février 2004.

oOoOo

- Sherlock ? Appela Mycroft en entrant dans l'appartement désordonné de son frère. Sherlock, c'est moi !

Il ne reçu aucune réponse. L'entrée était opaque d'une fumée dont l'odeur ne présageait rien de bon. Il écarta du pied les saletés qui encombraient le passage. Peut-être était-il absent. Le connaissant, le fait que la porte ait été ouverte n'était pas révélateur de la présence de Sherlock ou non… Mais ces angoisses chroniques à son sujet étaient trop tyranniques sur l'esprit de Mycroft pour qu'il renonce à avoir la preuve que son frère allait pour le mieux. Juste l'histoire d'être sûr que cette fumée n'était qu'une étrange expérience de plus…

Ne l'ayant trouvé nulle part, il entra dans sa chambre, là où la fumée semblait être la plus épaisse. Et immédiatement, il se jeta au pied du lit.

- Sherlock ! Mon Dieu !

Sur la table de chevet trônait un foutoir incroyable. Un cendrier où gisaient d'innombrables mégots de cigarettes et d'autres choses, et des restes de poudre blanche autour d'un verre vide et d'une seringue à la pointe ensanglantée, preuve qu'elle avait servie plus d'une fois…

L'irresponsable quant à lui était étendu inconscient sur le lit. Son teint était de la même couleur que ses draps blancs, et ses yeux, à demi-ouverts.

- Sherlock, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

En lui donnant de petits coups sur la joue, il appela une ambulance, maudissant son frère et la traînée qui l'avait fait se mettre dans cet état.

Mycroft défit le garrot de caoutchouc autour du coude de son frère et entreprit de lui trouver un pouls. Grâce au ciel, il en trouva un quelque part dans son poigner. Très faible, mais bien là.

Les secours arrivèrent moins de deux minutes plus tard. Deux minutes qui furent les plus longues que Mycroft ait jamais eu à attendre. Rapidement, avec leurs gestes coordonnés et professionnels, ils embarquèrent ce qui restait de Sherlock sur un brancard et l'installèrent dans l'ambulance qui démarra en trombe, sirènes hurlantes. Bien entendu, Mycroft était monté avec son frère. Il ne lâchait pas son bras, ni ses pulsations du regard. Elles étaient intolérablement lentes. Après un moment, juste avant d'arriver à la clinique où les services de Mycroft avaient déjà réservés l'une des meilleures chambres, elles chutèrent d'un seul coup, sans crier gare. Les deux ambulanciers écartèrent Mycroft pour faire de la place.

- Un shoot ! Fais-lui un shoot ! Ordonna l'un des deux en pratiquant un massage cardiaque sur Holmes après lui avoir arraché sa chemise.

Le second déballa une seringue remplie de ce qui devait être de la morphine. Il leva son bras au-dessus de Sherlock et lui planta l'aiguille en plein dans le torse pour lui injecter la substance. Instantanément, les yeux de ce dernier revinrent à la vie et il aspira l'air avec avidité, comme s'il avait passé des minutes entières la tête sous l'eau. Mycroft se pencha vers lui pour lui parler, mais son frère ne semblait pas être en état de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. D'ailleurs, il ne mit pas longtemps à retomber dans l'inconscience. Mais au moins, il avait un pouls…

En arrivant à l'hôpital, ils furent accueillis par une foule d'urgentistes qui entourèrent le brancard de Sherlock et l'emmenèrent loin de son frère.

Deux heures plus tard, le détective se réveilla, blafard et les yeux rougis. La première chose dont il prit conscience fut l'aiguille fichée dans son avant-bras gauche, celui qu'il ne s'était pas massacré lui-même en s'injectant ses doses de coc. L'aiguille était reliée à un tube et le tube était relié à une machine qui lui dialysait le sang. Il savait que Mycroft se tenait juste à sa droite. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas encore aperçu du réveil de son frère. Tant mieux. Sherlock se laissa anéantir par la présence de sa présence, ce lit d'hôpital et ces marques sur son bras qui attestaient le fait que tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar et que la rousse incendiaire s'en était bel est bien allée. Malgré lui, « Irene » fut le premier mot à passer ses lèvres. Mycroft se tourna vers lui et, voyant l'expression de désespoir de son frère fixant le plafond, il se crispa de colère.

- Elle est partie, Sherlock, déclara-t-il d'une voix incisive.

Il ferma les yeux de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je t'ai trouvé inconscient chez toi. Tu as fait une overdose.

La boule qui envahissait la gorge de Sherlock l'empêchait presque de respirer.

- Est-ce qu'elle a essayé de m'appeler ? Ou de m'envoyer un message ?

- Non. Elle est partie. Et elle ne reviendra pas.

- Tais-toi…

- Je t'interdis de penser à elle.

- Je ne veux pas de ton autorisation.

- Je ne veux pas de ton avis non plus. Si elle pense mériter que tu te perdes pour elle, c'est qu'elle se trompe. Elle ne vaut pas la peine.

- Tu ne comprends rien…

- Oh si je comprends. Et je peux te dire que cette fille n'est qu'une garce.

- Tu crois que tu sais tout, railla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu crois que tu connais toutes mes raisons et les siennes. Tu ne sais rien du tout.

- Peu importe, Sherlock ! Rien ne peut justifier le fait qu'elle soit partie alors qu'elle savait dans quel état cela te mettrait. Oublis-là.

- Je ne _peux_ pas, Mycroft !

- Ne joues pas les grands romantiques, tu es pathétique ! Crois-moi, elle, elle t'a déjà oublié.

Sherlock ne répondit rien et détourna le regard. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle ait fait. Ils avaient passé la nuit dernière ensemble, elle s'était endormie dans ses bras en jouant avec une de ses mèches brunes. Elle l'avait serré contre elle, avait respiré à fond son odeur, toute transpirante qu'elle était. Elle lui avait murmuré tous ces mots secrets… Il aurait du avoir la puce à l'oreille, plutôt que de l'avoir endormie contre lui. C'était sa façon de lui dire au revoir…

Et lorsque Sherlock s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, elle avait disparu. Il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle était sortie acheter des cigarettes, ou autre chose, mais plus aucune trace de ses affaires dans la chambre. Ses vêtements, sous-vêtements, chaussures, d'ordinaire éparpillés partout n'étaient plus là. Et elle non plus. Le détective s'était levé pour aller voir ce qu'il en était de la salle de bain en espérant ardemment que ses affaires de toilettes envahissantes seraient toujours à leur place, mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut un graffiti sur le miroir. « Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi », écrit au rouge à lèvres. Immédiatement, il s'était rué sur son portable, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, et l'avait harcelé de textos toute la matinée. Il lui avait laissé des dizaines de messages vocaux, choses qu'il détestait faire en temps normal, mais ce matin, tout ce qu'il voulait, était entendre sa voix. Et avoir des explications. Mais tout ce qu'il put écouter d'elle se résuma à son enregistrement de messagerie.

- Bien, puisque tu es tiré d'affaire, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, déclara Mycroft pour sortir son frère de ses pensées. Je crois qu'ils comptent te laisser sortir d'ici un ou deux jour. Si ça t'intéresse, je compte ne rien dire à maman. Pas besoin de l'inquiéter avec tes enfantillages. Oh, et inutile d'essayer de la recontacter j'ai effacé toutes les traces d'elle de ton portable…

Il quitta la chambre et laissa Sherlock.

Qui vient soigner le pauvre petit coeur de Sherlock avec moi?


	5. La Rive Gauche et la Rive Droite

Je crois que c'est une habitude indécrottable chez moi de publier avec des mois d'écarts... Shame on me.

Mais bon, en même temps, mon job d'été me prend PLEIN de temps et mon bouquin... Ô ciel, encore plus (ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire...)

En plus je devais me remettre de la violente émotion due à l'obtention de mon permis...

(SI JE PUIS QUAND MÊME VOUS CONSEILLER DE RELIRE LE CHAP D'AVANT...)

Silly Disclam: I don't own any character or element of Sir A.C.D or BBC's work... Not even Guy Ritchie's... =_=

* * *

Quelques heures après qu'Irene soit sortie, Sherlock disséquait l'agenda qu'elle étudiait avant qu'il n'arrive. Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Ceux de John. Il ne tarda pas à entrer.

- Salut, déclara-t-il simplement. Je vois que tu es sur une nouvelle affaire.

Sans surprise, il ne reçut aucune réponse.

- Si ça t'intéresse, je passe juste prendre une douche avant de prendre mon service de nuit à la clinique.

Toujours aucune réponse. Watson sortit pour gagner la salle de bains, mais revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Sherlock ? Tu veux bien sortir de ton mutisme deux minutes ?

- Mmh ?

- C'est quoi… C'est quoi cet épilateur rose et cette boite de tampons dans la salle de bains ? Et cette paire d'escarpins par terre ?

Sherlock daigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Il voyait sur son visage aussi clairement que dans un livre ouvert qu'il se demandait si le détective n'avait pas complètement pété les plombs et participé à une soirée bizarre…

- Ce sont les miens.

Le médecin sursauta et se retourna d'un bond vers la jeune néréide qui se tenait derrière lui et le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Irene Adler, déclara-t-elle en tendant sa main. Vous devez être le docteur John Watson. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- Hum… Merci. J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant…

Irene sourit, mais ne répondit rien. Elle se tourna seulement vers Sherlock, assis sur son fauteuil de cuir. Il se redressa légèrement à son approche et la fixa dans les yeux. Elle agrippa ses boucles brunes et cola presque brutalement ses lèvres contre son front. Elle resta ainsi sans bouger quelques secondes, comme si elle savourait de le retrouver et déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa peau. Il posa sa main sur sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne pour le fixer d'un regard tendre.

- Je tiens à toi, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Elle lui caressa la tempe.

- C'est pour ça que j'agis de cette façon…

Il ne répondit rien.

- Un jour je te dirai tout. Je te promets. C'est juste que je ne suis pas encore… prête à le faire.

- N'y pense plus. Prends ton temps. Je t'attendrai…

Il savait que Watson les fixait toujours, mais que leurs voix étaient trop basses pour qu'il puisse les entendre. Sherlock se leva.

- Je dois passer à Scotland Yard.

- Prends ton temps. Je t'attendrai…

Il lui sourit, saisi son menon et lui embrassa à son tour le front, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Il aurait voulu plus, mais John était juste là et il avait à faire. Aussi il la délaissa, attrapa son manteau et sortit en lançant un regard au médecin.

Watson et l'invitée mystère se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans la pièce. Un silence gêné s'installa quelques secondes. Elle savait bien que Sherlock n'avait pas dit un seul mot à son ami à propos d'elle depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ce qui expliquait ce regard profondément incrédule posé sur elle.

- Du thé ? Firent-ils en même temps pour couper court à ce silence.

Irene éclata de rire.

- Pardon, j'ai tendance à faire comme si j'étais chez moi, alors que je suis chez _vous_…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, répondit John avec son habituel ton chaleureux. Mais j'accepte votre proposition.

- Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installé dans le salon, tasse à la main.

- Alors vous et Sherlock, vous…

- Et oui…

- Mes félicitations, je… je n'en savais rien... Et vous êtes à Londres pour combien de temps ?

- Le plus longtemps possible. Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr, puisque je compte loger avec Sherlock…

- Non, non, pas de souci, faîtes comme chez vous. Je risque de ne pas souvent être là de toute façon.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, Sherlock m'a parlé de… Sara, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Alors vous ne savez pas jusqu'à quand vous restez ?

- Disons que j'ai des obligations qui peuvent exiger de moi beaucoup de mobilité, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire dont elle seule connaissait le sens.

- Vous bossez dans quoi ?

- Le journalisme, prétendit Irene, parfaitement convaincante.

- Oh, génial. Ca doit être passionnant.

- Et très prenant… Un peu trop même…

- Sur quel sujet êtes-vous en ce moment ? Une intrigue politique ? Tenta-t-il.

- Dans ce goût là, éluda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Et avec Sherlock… Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Sept ans, répondit Irene par-dessus les volutes de vapeur.

- Tant que ça ? S'étonna-t-il. Il ne m'a pourtant jamais parlé de vous. Même s'il n'est pas du genre à déballer sa vie privée, c'est… Surprenant.

- Pourquoi ? Vous lui avez déjà demandé ce qu'il en était à ce sujet ?

- Oui, le jour où nous avons emménagé. Je voulais connaître les habitudes de mon colloc…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? S'enquit Irene, curieuse.

- Qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie parce que ce n'était pas « sa tasse de thé ».

La rouquine éclata d'un rire carillonnant qui fit sursauter Watson.

- Ca ne me surprend pas ! C'est ce que je lui ai dit quand nous nous sommes rencontrés que je passais beaucoup de temps à l'étranger parce que Londres n'était pas ma tasse de thé.

- Ce qui ne vous empêche pas d'être là…

- Devinez à cause de qui ? Et Holmes prétend qu'il n'a pas de femme dans vie car elles ne sont pas sa tasse de thé, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'y être…

John comprit alors le message caché que son ami lui avait envoyé tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le décoder. Manifestement, il avait en fait bel et bien déjà entendu parler de la jeune femme. C'était même l'un des premiers sujets que Sherlock avait mentionné. C'est dire si elle devait lui trotter dans la tête…

- Comment vous-êtes vous connus ? Interrogea-t-il soudain.

Il lui semblait si peu probable qu'une créature comme Irene fasse partie de la vie de Holmes, qu'il lui fallait des explications, pour être sûr de la crédibilité de l'histoire.

- On s'est disputé un taxi, révéla-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

* * *

Un peu court, mais la suite arrive... Les reviews aussi j'espère...


	6. Chabadabada

Les histoires d'amour commencent mal en général...

Ou comment Sherlock s'est pris une flèche de Cupidon dans les fesses...

Allez, zou!

* * *

Novembre 2003.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock héla un taxi qui s'arrêta juste en face de lui. La pluie tombait drue. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la portière, il entendit derrière lui

- Hey, ça va pas non ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? Interrogea-t-il la jeune femme aussi trempée que lui, qui s'approchait du taxi.

- J'ai arrêté cette voiture la première ! Aboya-t-elle en lançant des éclairs à Holmes.

- Je l'ai vu le premier, vraiment navré…

Il entreprit de monter, mais elle l'en empêcha.

- Vous n'allez pas me le laisser ?

- Et pourquoi le devrai-je ?

- Parce qu'il fait moins quinze degrés, qu'il pleut des cordes et que la plus élémentaire galanterie exige de vous une attitude altruiste !

Sherlock sourit, plus pour se moquer d'elle que pour montrer son approbation. Il la détailla de haut en bas. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient de flotte et son sac-à-main tenu au-dessus de sa tête ne suffisait pas à les garder au sec. Ses vêtements trop légers pour ce temps laissaient présumer qu'elle était partie en hâte de chez elle, et son sac trop rempli pour sa tenue disait qu'elle n'était restée assez longtemps là-bas que pour emporter quelques affaires en hâte. Elle regardait sans arrêt autour d'elle d'un air anxieux. Sa peau était bronzée, elle avait donc passé un moment dans un pays chaud dont elle était revenue récemment, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'elle ait l'air d'avoir si froid. Sherlock songea que le tout juché en haut de ces talons vertigineux, elle devait probablement lutter à chaque mouvement pour ne pas glisser et se retrouver dans une flaque.

- Essayez de sortir ça au prochain type que vous croiserez, je suis pressé…

Et il embarqua dans la voiture qui démarra aussi sec, laissant la pauvre jeune femme sous la pluie, comme un chaton perdu, bien que scandalisée et incrédule de voir tant de connerie dans un seul individu.

Par chance pour elle, le feu au bout de la rue était rouge et la voiture de cet abruti s'arrêta.

Reparti dans ses pensées, Sherlock avait chassé la jeune femme depuis un moment de sa tête. Il remarqua à peine que le taxi ne roulait plus. Mais soudain, la portière arrière s'ouvrit en face de lui sur la fille trempée, qui grimpa aussitôt.

- Bon alors vous êtes ensemble oui ou non ? Demanda le chauffeur.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? s'insurgea Holmes.

- Bon écoutez, les taxis sont en grève, alors n'espérez pas que je laisse filer celui-là !

- Il y a des bus et des métros dans cette ville, vous savez ?

- Pas question de rester dans un lieu public, contra-t-elle en essorant des cheveux mon ex-mari me cherche et j'aime autant minimiser ses chances de me trouver…

Mais Sherlock remarqua que quelque chose ne collait pas.

- Votre peau n'est pas décolorée à l'emplacement habituel d'une alliance…

- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je portais cette saleté d'anneau ?

- Bon et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

- Ecoutez, où que vous alliez, je viens avec vous. Je descendrai en même temps que vous et on ne se reverra plus jamais, ok ?

- Bon alors, où est-ce que je vous dépose moi ? Intervint le chauffeur.

Réfléchissant rapidement, Sherlock fixa la jeune femme imbibée dont les grands yeux implorant ne le quittaient pas. Sa respiration était toujours un peu trop rapide.

- La destination reste la même, dit-il à l'homme au volant.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Pas de quoi, bougonna-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et se plongea dans le silence, son regard par la fenêtre. Holmes la détailla soigneusement. Le kéfié autour de son cou indiquait qu'elle revenait d'un pays d'Afrique du Nord ou de la péninsule arabique, ce que confirmaient ses paumes de mains, oranges de henné. Elle farfouilla dans son sac pour en sortir son portable. Il était tout en Catalan. Elle était donc au moins bilingue et espagnole, car le fait d'avoir changé la langue de son téléphone était clairement une marque d'affection pour celle-ci. Cependant son nom de famille – Adler, était typiquement américain donc métisse. Américaine par son père qui lui avait donné son nom, espagnole par sa mère qui ne pouvait être que l'européenne. Quatre anneaux d'argent, plantés les uns au-dessus des autres dans son oreille droite et le symbole indien tatoué à sa cheville niaient une éducation stricte. Elle remit son téléphone dans son sac de cuir remplis à bloc, qu'elle posa sur la banquette, entre Sherlock et elle. Au fond du sac, Sherlock remarqua quelque chose appuyé contre la toile et reconnu le bout du canon d'un Beretta 9mm. Si elle était allée en Afrique du Nord, il y avait donc peu de chances que c'ait été pour acheter des babouches… Mais finalement, peu importe, puisque lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés à Scotland Yard, ils se sépareraient et ne se reverraient plus jamais…

Le taxi ralentit enfin devant le grand bâtiment. Des policiers en uniformes et en civils se trouvaient un peu partout autour. Deux d'entre eux, à bord d'une voiture, dépassèrent le taxi. L'un des deux posa les yeux sur Adler et la fixa avec insistance. Elle comprit alors où elle se trouvait et s'écria au chauffeur;

- Ne rentrez pas dans ce parking !

- 'Va bien falloir si vous voulez que je dépose votre mec.

- C'est pas mon mec ! Rétorqua-t-elle, paniquée, en fouillant dans son portefeuille.

Sherlock eut le temps d'en apercevoir le contenu.

- Ecoutez, tenez, conjura-t-elle, deux cent livres pour vous si vous accepter de continuer à rouler et encore deux cent quand on s'arrêtera !

- Hey, vous êtes dingue ? Hallucina Sherlock et baissant son bras qu'elle tendait au chauffeur. Je veux descendre ici !

- Pas aujourd'hui, désolée, répliqua-t-elle.

Mais le conducteur s'était déjà emparé de l'argent et venait de repasser la troisième.

- C'est pas vrai ! Souffla-t-il en se laissant retomber contre son siège, résigné.

- Je suis désolée, plaida la jeune femme, qui se calmait lentement.

- Vous auriez pu me laisser descendre et continuer en voiture comme convenu, vous ne croyez pas ?

- C'est vrai, écoutez, je… J'ai balisé.

- A l'approche d'un commissariat, tiens donc ! A l'évidence, ça n'a aucun rapport avec les onze cartes d'identité de votre portefeuille, ni avec le contenu de votre sac…

Les yeux d'Adler s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

- Le contenu de… Comment vous savez ça ?

- Peu importe. Bon, on est à deux rues de distance, on pourrait peut-être s'arrêter maintenant, non ?

- Non ! Encore un peu…

Sherlock détourna la tête en se mordant la langue. Voilà pourquoi les midinettes n'étaient « pas sa tasse de thé » ! Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de jeter à nouveaux un œil discret vers elle. Sauf que cette fois ce ne furent pas ses affaires qu'il détailla.

Elle tremblait de peur autant que de froid et son genou s'agitait frénétiquement. Elle avait des jambes interminables et un visage effrayé. Elle semblait craindre quelque chose en particulier, mais ne regardait dans aucune direction précise. C'était donc une menace chronique, invisible et latente qui la poursuivait en tout lieu et à tout moment, car si son coup de stress n'avait été dû qu'à Yard, elle se serait calmée depuis un moment.

Le coup de la fille au regard triste et à l'histoire tragique avait la réputation de marcher avec pas mal de monde, heureusement, Sherlock n'était pas un humain normalement constitué et elle ne lui faisait pas le moindre effet.

Après quelques minutes de plus passées dans ce taxi et ce silence, la jeune femme consentit enfin à ce qu'il s'arrête et à en descendre. Ils étaient devant Camden Garden, en plein cœur de la ville. La pluie avait cessée. Quelques rayons blafards de soleil perçaient les nuages. Les bâtiments dégoulinaient encore et les gouttières coulaient tranquillement. Elle attrapa son sac en faisant attention à ne pas en renverser le contenu, paya au chauffeur la somme convenue et ouvrit la portière. Mais avant de poser un pied sur les pavés mouillés, elle regarda Sherlock et ses yeux qui la fixaient intensément, comme s'il se posait des tas de questions à son sujet. Elle interrompit soudain son mouvement et revint à l'intérieur. Dans son élan, elle se colla à lui et déposa un furtif baiser sur sa joue.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps et de vous avoir mis en retard, dit-elle à mi-voix, amusée par son air surpris et presque apeuré. Et merci.

- De quoi ? S'enquit-il sur le même ton. Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix…

- De m'avoir permit de passer quinze minutes sur la même banquette que vous, lâcha-t-elle.

Durant une seconde, elle parût transie, incapable de parler ou de bouger, prisonnière d'un océan de bleu. Puis elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même, et sans plus y réfléchir, s'empara de la bouche du détective. Il en fut pétrifié de trouille. L'instant d'après il se décida à lui répondre et à laisser s'affoler ses pulsations. Ses doigts se promenèrent dans ses boucles rousses encore humides. Etrangement, Sherlock n'eut aucune idée des secondes qui s'écoulèrent. Il en fut d'autant plus décontenancé que la jeune femme rompit soudain le baiser, et sans lui accorder un regard, quitta la voiture et s'éloigna à grands pas dans la rue froide et bruyante. Sherlock se retourna et à travers le pare-brise, la regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche gracieuse. Son parfum embaumait toujours la voiture.

- Scotland Yard maintenant, dit-il à l'adresse du chauffeur, sans la quitter des yeux.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Interrogea ce dernier.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Vous ne lui courrez pas après ?

- Quoi ? Fit-il en se retournant vers lui.

Cette option ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Il essaya de la retrouver parmi la foule, songeant que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée, mais elle avait déjà disparu. Plus d'autre choix que de retourner à Yard, maintenant…

Le soir venu, Adler était étendue en petite culotte sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, décorée de la dernière tendance. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à se demander en quel honneur elle s'était jetée sur ce type, dans le taxi. Et tout l'après-midi, elle avait été hantée et obsédée par une paire d'iris bleus.

Au même moment, après la découverte de deux corps démembrés, une arrestation et la confession du tueur que c'était la voix de Mike Brant qui lui avait chanté de faire tout ça, Sherlock monta enfin dans le taxi qui devait le ramener chez lui. Dès qu'il fut assis et que le sociopathe qui occupait les 95% de son cerveau fut en stand-by, la jeune rousse lui revint en tête. C'était le truc le plus bizarre qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire… Et ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était qu'il avait eu l'irrépressible envie de descendre de la voiture et de la rattraper. Résultat, il était à présent insupportablement frustré car puisqu'il n'avait ni son nom, ni son numéro, il lui serait impossible de la retrouver. Pourtant le flingue dans son sac et les onze cartes d'identité de son portefeuille l'intriguaient et le démangeaient méchamment. Si seulement il y avait une des chances pour que l'un des noms qu'il avait pu y lire ait été le sien… Mais elle n'avait pas une tête à s'appeler Fatma Bensaoud…

Elle attrapa son téléphone et chercha un numéro dans son journal d'appels. Après une courte hésitation, elle appuya sur le bouton vert.

La poche de Sherlock vibra. Il saisit son portable dans un mouvement rapide et précis. Numéro masqué. Deux solutions son frère ou une nouvelle enquête. Il décrocha en priant pour la deuxième.

- Sherlock Holmes, dit-il.

- C'est moi, déclara simplement une voix féminine. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…

Il la reconnut immédiatement.

- Pas du tout ! Assura-t-il en tentant de cacher sa surprise.

- Hum… Ecoutez, depuis ce matin, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé, et pour être honnête, j'aimerai vous revoir.

Pas de réponse.

- Vous êtes toujours là ? Ou bien vous êtes en train de vous payer ma tête avant de me raccrocher au nez ? Questionna la voix avec une pointe de crainte.

- Quand et où ?

Il entendit un soupir de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Northernberland Street, déclara-t-elle. Il y a un petit restaurant qui s'appelle « Chez Angelo ».

- Oui je connais très bien. Le temps d'y aller ?

- Parfait. A tout de suite.

Sherlock raccrocha et avertit le chauffeur du changement de destination. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un sourire benêt venait d'apparaitre sur son visage.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il descendait de la voiture et entrait dans le resto en question. Comme toujours, le légendaire patron l'accueillit.

- Sherlock ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Je crois qu'il y a une raggazza qui t'attend. La piu bella signorina della citta…

Bien entendu, impossible d'en placer une. Le détective se laissa donc conduire à la table où patientait effectivement la paire d'yeux noirs qu'il avait contemplée dans la matinée. Elle portait une robe mauve avec un joli décolleté, des bas noirs et des talons aguilles vertigineux de la même couleur. Il s'assit, tandis qu'Angelo s'éloignait discrètement.

- Bonsoir, dit-il timidement.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle avec la même intonation.

Si elle était aussi mal assurée que Sherlock, elle avait sur lui l'avantage du sourire ravageur qu'elle lui lança.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié de me présenter tout à l'heure… Je m'appelle Irene Adler.

- Sherlock Holmes, enchanté de vous rencontrer…

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main aussi sobre que conventionnelle.

- Un peu bizarre de se serrer la main après ce matin, non ?

Sherlock ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire et d'essayer de s'empêcher de rougir.

- Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ? Interrogea-t-il soudain, l'histoire de changer de sujet.

- Oh, euh… Pour être honnête, je redoutais un peu cette question… Quand on était dans la voiture, je vous ai piqué votre portable et je me suis envoyé un texto avec avant de le remettre en place.

- Comment ? Hallucina Sherlock.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, assura-t-elle comme une petite fille. Je ne voulais pas perdre votre trace, mais j'avais peur de votre réaction si je vous demandais votre numéro après le scandale que je venais de faire.

Mais ce n'était pas tellement ça qui choquait le plus Sherlock. C'était la manière dont elle s'y était prise il n'avait rien vu, ni senti du tour de passe-passe.

- Vous faites un pickpocket très doué, lui accorda-t-il.

- Merci… Là où j'ai grandi, le devenir était le seul moyen de savoir quand l'un d'eux s'en prenait à vous, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire entendu. Mais peu importe, pour le moment, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le détective avec qui je suis en train de discuter.

- Comment savez-vous…

- Oh je vous en prie ! Comment auriez-vous remarqué tous ces détails ce matin, sinon ?

- Je pourrai n'être qu'un flic.

- Mais vous ne portez pas l'insigne qui va avec votre arme. Et la façon dont vous avez saisi votre verre, de sorte à laisser le moins de traces dessus, prouve soit que vous fréquentez régulièrement les scènes de crime, soit que vous êtes maniaque. Même si l'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

- Finement observé, accorda Sherlock, impressionné par cette capacité de déduction qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

Angelo revint et ils commandèrent. Irene remarqua les yeux de Sherlock qui la fixaient obstinément. Elle poussa un soupir.

- Allez-y, posez vos questions, fit-elle, résignée.

- Légales ou illégales ? Interrogea-t-il.

Elle savait qu'il faisait allusion aux activités qui pouvaient la conduire à être équipée de onze cartes d'identités et du type de matériel qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac.

- Illégales, bien sûr. Sinon je n'aurais pas flippé devant Yard.

- Evidemment. Donc vous ne m'en direz pas plus long.

- Je crains que non, s'excusa-t-elle en remuant la tête.

- Cependant vous avouez que vous transgressez la loi à un parfait inconnu qui travaille avec la police, remarqua-t-il.

- Vous l'auriez deviné de toute façon. Et même si vous décidiez d'en parler, vous n'avez que mon nom. Il est déjà sur leur liste, ça ne leur apprendrait rien.

- Je pourrai toujours faire un portrait robot…

- Et moi, changer d'apparence en vingt-cinq minutes et être à Brest en deux heures. Personne ne mettra Interpol sur le coup, juste parce qu'on m'a aperçue.

Un sourire étira la bouche de Sherlock tandis que leurs pâtes carbos arrivaient. Elle l'avait touché… Mais pas encore coulé.

- J'ai toujours trouvé qu'Angelo avait une tête de taulard, souffla Irene, aux prises avec une tagliatelle.

- Il le sera probablement un jour.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour.

- De quel coin des Etats-Unis venez-vous ?

- New-York.

- Ce n'était pas votre ex-mari que vous fuyiez ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle cessa soudain de mâcher et avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, pour fixer sur lui de grands yeux apeurés, comme un lapin pris au piège.

- C'est le deuxième tabou à mon sujet. Je ne parle pas de ma vie privée.

- Ni de votre vie « professionnelle », observa Sherlock. Concrètement, tout ce qui vous touche est classé « secret défense ».

- On peut voir ça comme ça, oui.

- Mais vous oubliez qu'il me serait facile d'enquêter et d'avoir tous les renseignements que je souhaite d'ici quelques heures.

Cette fois, elle était terrorisée et se tenait recroquevillée dans deux centimètres carré entre la table et l'angle de mur derrière elle. Sherlock, lui, désarçonné par cette attitude, la fixa d'un œil perplexe, sans savoir comment réagir.

- Ne le faîtes pas, je vous en prie, lâcha-t-elle.

- Pourquoi me retiendrai-je ? Après tout, je ne vous connais que depuis quelques heures.

- Vous avez raison. Le problème, c'est que si je venais à tomber, il y a d'autres personnes, beaucoup plus importantes que moi qui seraient entrainées dans ma chute. Et une fois que vous sauriez, je n'aurai plus d'intérêt pour vous.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vois bien que ne pas savoir vous plait et que vous aimez les mystères en général. Rien ne doit être plus ennuyeux pour vous qu'une situation où vous n'avez pas à réfléchir et être sur vos gardes. Savoir ce que je cache gâcherait tout…Et vous mettrait en danger.

Elle vit immédiatement que Sherlock voyait bien de quel type de danger elle parlait.

- Ecoutez, reprit-elle sans oser croiser son regard, vous me plaisez. Vraiment. Je n'aurai pas prit le risque de vous appeler sinon. Et je sais que si vous saviez, vous m'oublieriez.

Mais à ce stade de leur histoire, la jeune femme ne se doutait pas qu'il était déjà hors de question pour Holmes de l'effacer.

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le type de ce matin est mon ex-fiancé. Pour répondre à votre prochaine question, il n'en savait pas plus que vous, j'avais juste une couverture. Et c'est moi qui l'ai quitté, parce qu'il commençait à être…

Sherlock la vit hésiter à trouver ses mots. Finalement, elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et releva simplement sa manche au-dessus de son coude droit. Le détective découvrit alors des marques de doigts rouges laissées sur sa peau, manifestement par une main moins fragile que le bras qu'elle avait saisi.

- Bref, il était louche et craignos. Exactement comme mon job. Mais pour en revenir à vous, je peux d'ores et déjà vous promettre que le jour où vous en saurez trop, je couperai tout contact avant que vous ayez le temps de le faire vous-même, parce qu'on serait dans une position épineuse autant l'un que l'autre.

Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et écoutait son discours avec attention en se jurant de ne pas créer de situation où elle serait obligée d'agir de la sorte. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis vingt-quatre heures, et voilà qu'ils s'imaginaient déjà être toujours côtes à côtes dans le futur… Il retirait ce qu'il avait pensé ce matin. Elle lui plaisait aussi… Vraiment…

- Très bien, accorda-t-il. De quoi voulez-vous parler, si vous êtes un sujet prohibé ?

Reconnaissante, elle lui sourit et lui lança un regard suggestif.

- Navré, mais je ne crois pas être un sujet si fascinant que ça… Fit-il, amusé.

- Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même…

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l'histoire de lui couper le souffle et de lui montrer combien elle était sérieuse. Toutefois, impossible pour le détective de dire quoi que ce fut, sur lui-même, ou sur autre chose. Pas avec des pupilles comme celles-là qui le transperçaient. Il fallait admettre que son visage était… magnifique. Tous les éléments qui le composaient étaient parfaitement accordés les uns aux autres, de sorte qu'aucun n'aurait pu être modifié ou remplacé pour améliorer l'ensemble tout était déjà parfait. Une seule tâche de rousseur de plus ou de moins sur ces pommettes, un seul millimètre de plus ou de moins à la fossette sur cette joue, et elle aurait été moins belle. Il détailla le moindre détail de ce visage, fasciné par son expression de candeur. Elle ne rompit pas le silence, mais se rapprocha de lui, sans le quitter des yeux. Il ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. Elle saisi la main di détective et y entrelaça ses doigt. Sa peau était douce. Etait-elle en train de le couler ?

De derrière son comptoir, Angelo les regardait discrètement avec un sourire.

Holmes ferma les yeux. Leurs fronts étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre et Irene se colla à lui, passant une jambe par-dessus la sienne. Il pouvait sentir ses seins se presser contre lui. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité où seules leurs mains avaient continué leur danse, elle se décida enfin à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient encore plus douces que sa peau…

* * *

Sherlock m'aurait laissé des reviews et Anderson aurait quitté la page sans rien dire, maintenant, c'est à vous de voir...


End file.
